Arigatō ありがとう
by Dauw
Summary: Pensó en que todos sus esfuerzos se fueron al carajo y con ello, sintió como sus fuerzas desaparecían, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie y pensó en lo caliente que estaría el suelo. [Basado en el manga 685]


Hola, una viñeta SasuSaku basada en el último capítulo de manga.

Aclaraciones:

«BlaBlaBla»_ || Diálogos._

«_BlaBlaBla_»_ || Pensamientos._

_**Disclaimer aplicado.**_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>_rig_a**t**ō/ありがとう-

_**P**_or **D**auw**M**alfoy

* * *

><p>Ambos, a pesar de ser el segundo intento ya empezaban a notar qué tan rápido se vaciaba el cuerpo de Sakura, al abrir el vórtex, notaron como empezaba a salir un líquido extraño. Sakura, estando detrás de Obito, hundió los dedos con fuerza en la clavícula, se le antojó que el líquido fuera ácido y como si las acciones fueran reflejos de sus pensamientos, sujetó al mayor con fuerza y lo llevó lejos de ahí. Sentía su cuerpo arder, se quitó el chaleco y con desesperación se arrancó la manga del brazo. Dolía mucho.<p>

Quizá dolía más que cualquier cosa física que le hubiera pasado antes, estaba temblando del dolor. Se le pasó por la mente curarse, quitarse la sensación de ardor que hacía que casi delirara, pero si ellos habían aguantado más que eso, entonces ella lo haría con gusto. Obito amablemente sugirió un descanso, a lo que energéticamente ella dijo que no, que no se podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que les había dado Naruto, entonces él sonrió. Obito sabía que Sakura era una muchacha muy fuerte, pero no había notado la voluntad que ella tenía para seguir. No sabía que una chica pudiera ser tan persistente.

Entonces, cuando ella clavó sus dedos en los hombros de él, Obito sintió como la voluntad de ella empezaba a instalarse en el cuerpo de él. ¿Quién diría que una niña de 16 años podría lograr eso en él? Abrió el tercer vórtice.

Poco a poco, notaron como Sasuke estaba ahí, Sakura empezó a temblar de la ansiedad.

«¡Sasuke-kun!»

«¡Sasuke-kun, por aquí, de prisa!»

Sasuke escuchó esa voz que tan bien conocía, esa delgada y añorada voz, llamando por él. Él sabía bien que ella estaba ahí y cuando pudo verla al fin, se echó a correr. Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba ella ahí, esperando por él.

«Diablos»

Sakura temblaba, sentía como el chakra se le drenaba cada vez más rápido y podía mirar cómo se cerraba cada vez más el vórtice, y Sakura veía que no se acercaba aún demasiado. Su chakra estaba por acabarse, pero, ella daría lo mejor de sí.

«AAAAAAH!»

El sobre esforzarse era lo único que le quedaba, después de todo ella no era poderosa en exceso como sus dos compañeros, quizá lo había prolongado unos segundos más, pero, empezaba a cerrarse más rápidamente. Obito empezaba a sentir el cansancio de mantener la dimensión abierta tanto tiempo.

«_Sasuke-kun_»

La dimensión cerró, miró confundida el lugar donde estaba el vórtice anteriormente y no estaba segura de que sentía más pesar: No estaba segura si se sentía decepcionada de ella misma por no poder mantener abierto más el portal, o no sabía si estaba triste por no poder haber salvado a Sasuke. Pensó en que todos sus esfuerzos se fueron al carajo y con ello, sintió como sus fuerzas desaparecían, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie y pensó en lo caliente que estaría el suelo.

Eso nunca llegó. En cambio, sintió un cuerpo detrás de ella, sintió como una cálida y serena respiración se estrellaba detrás de su oreja y también sintió como unos dedos un poco fríos se frotaron contra su brazo herido. Sintió que la apretaba un poco fuerte. A ella le pareció raro y decidió mirar a su salvador, y se encontró con los ojos del portador del sharingan. Se encontró con su Sasuke y sintió como se le acababa el aire de la impresión, quería llorar pero estaba tan cansada que no podía, quería morir ahora mismo, valdría la pena morir abrazada por Uchiha Sasuke.

«¿Cómo es que…?»

«Esa es mi habilidad. Puedo intercambiar lugares apareciendo en una dimensión lejos de mí. Aunque, tiene un límite en cuanto a qué tan lejos»

Sasuke no estaba tan agotado como ellos lo estaban, su mirada se dirigió a Sakura, que no había dicho nada desde que había llegado, quizá estaba tan agotada que ni podía hablar. Ella estaba temblando en sus brazos, no quería soltarla jamás.

«Pero, gracias a ti, lo logré.»

Sakura cerró los ojos sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo, acurrucándose en los brazos de él, tomándose un respiro de lo que había logrado por hoy.

* * *

><p>OMG ES QUE NO PODÍA AGUANTARLO.<p> 


End file.
